Miraculous Ladybug: Watching the Show
by rwbygirl417
Summary: When Marinette's class gets pulled into a theater to watch their show, how will everyone react? Please read and review, I really appreciate it. There will be no inappropriate language in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hey guys and girls. Welcome to my brand new story, Miraculous Ladybug: Watching the Show. FirstFandomFangirl recently suggested the show to me, and now I will write a fanfiction for it. Oh, warning this story takes place after the events of season 1. And, instead of saying any cursing, I'm going to say "carp", 'cause it sounds like the word crap. BTW, this is my first ever story that I will be writing on my Kindle Fire and not the school owned iPad I got for the school year. So, yay, spell check. Anyway, on to the story.**

 **Chapter 1: Getting The Gang Together**

"Marinette, wake up. You're going to be late for school, again." Said a little ladybug-looking thing.

"Tikki, just five more minutes." The dark haired girl said.

"No, get up now. You have ten minutes until school starts." At this, Marinette shot up like a rocket. She quickly got dressed and ran to school. She got to her class just in time. Only a few seconds after she got in her seat, the bell rang. However, once the bell rang, everyone in the class vanished and reappeared in a movie theater. They saw two girls. One of the girls had brown hair that had pink streaks in it. She was wearing a purple tank-top with a pale pink jacket over it. Her pants were skinny jeans. Her eyes were hazel. The other girl had blonde hair with aqua streaks and green eyes. She had a similar attire to the other girl, but with a sky blue top and a turquoise jacket.

"Where are we." Most of the kids asked them.

"Don't worry, you aren't in any danger. We just wanted to show you all something. My name is Embera." The brunette said.

"And I'm her sister JurassicMeow. But you can call me Philica if you want."

Just then, Chloe came over, complaining. "I'll have you know that my daddy is the mayor. He can have you both arrested for kidnapping. I just have to call him."

"Go ahead and try it, Chloe Bourgeois." When Chloe pulled up her phone, however, she found she had no signal.

"What!? How do I not have signal?"

"Let us explain." Jurassic said.

"We come from an alternate universe of yours where you are just characters in a show. Or should we say, yours is the alternate universe." Embera explained.

"Currently, we're in a special third universe created for this specific purpose." At this, Embera smacked Jurassic in the back of the head.

"Ow, Embera, what was that for."

"Breaking the fourth wall. Anyway, we're going to be watching a show called Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir."

At this, both Marinette and Adrian both started sweating, thinking, "Surely this isn't what I think it is. There's no way I can be **that** unlucky, can there?"

Embera continued, "It follows the lives of the two superheroes of Paris, Ladybug and Cat Noir, as the title suggests."

After that was said, Marinette thought, "Oh carp, it is what I think it is. The universe must hate me. And if Cat Noir is in here right now, then he's going to hate me forever after this." At this point, Marinette fainted.

Meanwhile, Adrian was thinking, "What if whoever Ladybug really is, she hates me as Adrian. Then, things will be awkward between us forever."

Then, Embera noticed that Marinette had fainted. "Okay, we'll wait until Marinette recovers to start watching the show. There is food in the first door to the right in the hallway if you're hungry."

 **Author's Note- Well, that was a thing. BTW, Embera is a nickname I came up with for myself when my sister and I were discussing playing a game, recording it, and putting it on YouTube. Philica is my sister's nickname for YouTube. And, yes, before you ask, JurassicMeow is actually my sister. But she refuses to write stories, the little troll. Guess who's older, me or her. Hint: the second choice is wrong." Anyway, please review. You have no idea how happy I am whenever I get even a single review. Well, bye, and see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Hey guys, so, 5 reviews, 9 favourites, and 12 follows in one night. I'm glad you guys like this type of story. I type better when I know people like what I'm typing. Thanks, I think for this story I will post a new chapter sat least every other day. However, that said, from June 8th to June 11th, I will be going on a school trip to Washington D.C. I might post a chapter or two while on the trip but don't count on it. BTW, I live in the United States, so I use the English titles.**

 **Disclaimer- (Philica): rwbygirl417 (aka Embera) does not own Miraculous Ladybug. She wishes she did though. (Embera): Philica, I do NOT. It's awesome the way it is. It would suck if I owned it. I mean, have you seen my other fanfics. (Philica): True, you do suck at life. (Embera): Ugh, anyway, on to the story.**

 **Chapter 2: Stormy Weather**

Marinette woke up a couple of hours later. Once she woke up, everyone went to the theater room.

"Okay, now that you're awake, Marinette, we can watch the first episode. We will not be showing you guys the opening song on this episode because spoilers." Embera says.

 **Scene: KIDZ+ studio.**

 **Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**

"Oh, this is that event, isn't it." Alya says.

 **(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)**

 **Aurore Beauréal: Hi!**

 **Mireille Caquet: (giggles)**

 **Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists. To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message grades apply.**

 **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.**

"Aww. Who's that little girl? She's so cute." Rose asks.

"In looks, yes. Personality wise, nope." Marinette replies.

"Why is it focusing on Maritrash?" I thought this show was about Ladybug and Cat Noir, not her." Chloe asks.

"Patience, Chloe. It is. But just because it's about two people doesn't mean others can't be in it, otherwise you wouldn't be in it." Philica says.

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Come on, Manon, give that back!**

 **Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

"Cool. She like totally looks up to you, Marinette." Alya says.

 **(Marinette falls on the sofa)**

"Girl, you are so clumsy." Alya says.

"You try chasing a five year old." Marinette defends.

 **Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**

 **Manon: (giggles)**

 **Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh...**

 **Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles) (walks to the curtain)**

 **Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**

 **Marinette: Hey, my phone!**

 **Manon: (grabs Marinette's hat)**

 **Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again...**

 **(Tikki appears)**

Adrien thinks, "Wait, if she has a kwami... Does that mean _she's_ Ladybug."

 **Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**

 **Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

"Wait, why would Marinette have to deal with villains." Most of the class was thinking. Chloe was clueless. Adrien was thinking, "Yep, Marinette is Ladybug. How did I not see that coming."

 **(Doorbell rings, Tikki hides)**

 **Marinette: Alya?**

 **Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**

 **Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

 **Alya: As we speak!**

 **Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**

 **Alya: The same thing as usual, I... uhhh... Dahee... Wha...Ahh...**

"Wait, does Maritrash have a crush on my Adri-kins!" Chloe thinks. She's fuming at the thought .

 **Marinette: Stop it.**

 **Manon Uh, who's she?**

 **Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**

"I'd say she's a big detail." Juleka says.

 **Alya: And who's she?**

 **Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!**

 **Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**

 **Marinette: No, I just couldn't...say...no.**

"Girl, you are such a pushover." Alya says.

"Aren't those the same thing?" Nino asks.

"Maybe." Marinette replies sheepishly.

 **Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**

 **Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (Screams) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

 **Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**

 **Manon: Who are you, anyway?**

 **Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

"Really, Alya. That's your story." Mylène says while chuckling.

"You try coming up with something better, Mylène." Alya defends.

"Well, that explains why you're so weird." Chloe says.

 **Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?**

"Little kids. Oh so gullible." Alya says.

 **(Alya grabs Manon in the air, puts her on Marinette's shoulders)**

 **Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!**

 **Manon: Yay!**

 **Marinette: Okay!**

 **Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.**

 **Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...**

 **(The votes rack up, Mireille shows a high percentage)**

 **Alec: Mireille!**

 **Aurore: (Gasps)**

 **(Crowd cheering)**

 **Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**

 **Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)**

 **Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

"Was that supposed to help or hurt her?" Rose asks.

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma)**

"Who's he," almost everyone thinks..

"Well, now we know how he does it." Think Marinette and Adrien.

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore** **Beauréal** **enters the elevator.**

 **Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything way from me. They took everything away from me!**

"Careful, saying that is _sure_ to attract an akuma." Thinks Marinette.

 **(The power goes down)**

 **Aurore: Uh? Ah!**

 **(The akuma enters the elevator)**

"And there's the akuma," Marinette thinks.

 **Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol and the akuma infects it)**

 **(The power is up again)**

 **Hawk Moth: So, correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**

"What's he doing." Alya asks.

"He looks like he's talking to her." Nino says. Alya smacks him. "Oww, What was that for!?"

"No dip, Sherlock." Alya says.

 **Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**

 **Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as MY weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**

"Why is it always the Miraculous?" Marinette and Adrien think.

 **Aurore: Yes!**

 **Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl REALLY is!**

 **At this point, darkness surrounds Aurore, turning her into Stormy Weather.**

"Creepy." Everyone says.

 **Scene: Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot.**

 **Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.**

 **Alya: Then what?**

 **Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

"Ummm, that's a little ahead of yourself, isn't it, Marinette?" Rose asks.

"Maybe." She replies.

"Stay away from my Adri-kins, Maritrash." Chloe hisses.

"Hey, when did we start dating. Oh, wait, we're just friends, Chloe." Adrien says.

 **Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**

 **Marinette: (giggles)**

 **Photographer: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

 **Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...**

 **Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.**

 **Marinette: Okay, let's start over.**

 **(Adrien sees them, waves at them)**

 **Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!**

 **Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)**

"Girl, you have it bad." Alya says.

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Stormy Weather)**

 **Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**

 **Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

"Poor girl."

"I'm sure someone will help her."

 **Scene: Park. The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien.**

 **Photographer: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

"One, eww, who eats food off the floor. Second, why are you so obsessed with spaghetti?" Alix asks.

"Yeah, his level of obsession with spaghetti is almost as big as Marinette's crush on Adrien." Alya says.

 **Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I?...Marinette? Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Ah!**

 **Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!**

 **Manon: Come on!**

 **Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**

 **Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**

 **Alya: But what about Adrien?**

 **Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name**

 **Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

 **Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... Too late.**

 **(Attacks with her parasol, sends the civilians away with a windy blast)**

"Why haven't Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up yet?" Juleka asks.

"Don't worry, they'll show up soon." Embera says.

 **Scene: Park.**

 **Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**

 **Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!**

 **Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**

 **Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

 **Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**

 **Manon: (with baby doll eyes)**

 **Marinette: Aw...**

 **(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)**

"Still a pushover, Marinette." Alya says.

"You try saying no to those, Alya. Marinette says.

 **(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)**

"Uh oh," the class says in unison.

 **Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**

 **Civilian: Here's another one!**

 **Photographer: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!**

"What is his deal with spaghetti?" Alix asks.

 **Alya: Who, me?**

 **Photographer: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**

 **Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need!**

"Seriously, Alya, an allergic reaction." Kim says.

"Hey! Maybe I am allergic to apples." Alya says.

"You're not though." Marinette says.

 **(Alya runs over to Marinette.)**

 **Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

 **Marinette: What? Seriously?**

 **Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

 **Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

"Make up your mind." The class says.

 **Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**

 **Marinette: But, what about Manon?**

 **Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**

 **Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**

"She likes you, Marinette."

 **Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**

 **Manon: Yee-haw!**

 **Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)**

 **(Stormy weather fires an icy wind at the civilians, the icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it)**

 **Civilian: Run!**

 **Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!**

"WAIT!? SHE'S LADYBUG!?" The whole class is surprised.

"This can not be happening. How is Maritrash Ladybug?" Chloe exclaims.

"Called it," Adrian says. "Girl, why did you not tell me that _you_ are Ladybug?" Alya asks.

"I wanted to protect you. It's dangerous enough for you running the LadyBlog. Knowing who I am would put you in more danger." Marinette explains. Alya accepts her explanation.

Just then, Tikki comes out of Marinette's bag. "Since everyone in the room now know that you're Ladybug, does that mean I can stay out here to watch this?" The kwami asks Marinette.

"Yes, you can, Tikki."

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

 **Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**

 **Adrien: Uh? (Runs to a tree) (Opens his bag, but it's empty) Plagg? Plagg!**

 **Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**

 **(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert)**

 **Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**

"Wait, that means... he's Cat Noir. The guy I keep rejecting is my crush." Marinette face palms once she realizes this.

"You okay, girl." Alya asks. Marinette mumbles a yes.

"Yeah, Tikki, I definitely like you more that Plagg." Marinette says.

 **Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**

"Wait, my PERFECT Adri-kins is that scruffy tomcat!?"

Plagg, who was in Adrien's bag, comes out and says, "Adrien, I'm going to stay out here now."

 **Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!**

 **(Ladybug uses her Yoyo, but fails)**

 **Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**

 **Manon: Where is Marinette?**

 **Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**

 **Manon: How did you know my name?**

"Yes, Marinette, how do you know her name. Totally not because you are Ladybug." Alya says.

 **Ladybug: Dah? Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)**

 **Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park**

 **Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

 **Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**

 **Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?**

Marinette face palms. Nino asks, "Dude, how do you even know what a joke is with your dad? And why can you produce them in a split second?"

"I'm talented, "Adrien says.

 **Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir)**

 **Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh!**

 **(Ladybug appears and lifts him)**

 **Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.**

 **Cat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered.**

 **Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.**

"Girl, you just rejected Adrien." Alya says.

"I didn't know who he was under the mask." Marinette replies.

 **Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (uses her parasol to create lightning, the sky turns gray)**

 **Cat Noir: Whoa!**

 **Ladybug: Huh?**

 **Cat Noir: (grins)**

 **Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**

 **Stormy Weather: Black Ice!**

 **Ladybug : Gotcha!**

 **(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it)**

 **Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**

 **Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**

 **Cat Noir: You got a plan?**

 **Ladybug: Just follow my lead.**

"Following Maritrash is a bad idea. You should follow me, Adri-kins." Chloe say, batting her eyes at him.

"No thanks, A. Even before I knew who she was, I trusted Ladybug with my life, and B. I like Ladybug. Besides, I've learned that when she says follow my lead, that means she has a plan."

 **Stormy Weather: Ugh...**

 **Ladybug: Hoaaah!**

 **Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!**

 **Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**

 **Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash them) (Uses her yoyo as a shield) (Her yoyo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir) (The yoyo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head)**

 **Cat Noir: Ow!**

 **Ladybug: (giggles)**

"Poor Adrien. Does that happen a lot?"

"Yep. But she usually has just saved my life when it happens." Adrien replies.

"It's usually by accident though." Marinette replies.

 **Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.**

 **Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**

 **Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**

 **Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?**

 **Alya: It's...the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon) (ice cracks again) Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)**

 **Scene: City**

"Awww, we don't get to hear the story." Rose says.

 **Hawk Moth: (To Stormy) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**

 **Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**

 **Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

"Or she really hates Mireille." Kim says.

 **Stormy Weather (from the screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**

 **Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)**

That got a mixed response of either "That's creepy." or "Awww, you like Ladybug."

 **Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her. Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!**

"Still turning down Adrien." Alya says.

"Still didn't know." Marinette replies.

 **Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**

 **Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

 **Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER! (Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)**

 **Ladybug: It's a recording!**

"Totally not a trap set up to get our Miraculous," Adrien says.

 **Stormy Weather: (laughs) (fires a lightning bolt to a light) (light goes out in the building)**

 **Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

 **Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**

 **Ladybug: (trips and falls)**

 **Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**

 **Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**

"You're even a klutz when you're a superhero." Chloe says.

"Ladybugs don't have night vision like cats." Marinette replies.

 **Cat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

 **Scene: Park. Alya is telling a story to Manon.**

 **Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**

 **Manon: (laughs)**

 **Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**

"What story did you tell her exactly?" Marinette inquires.

"One of them." Alya says.

 **(Ice glaciers are approaching)**

 **Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)**

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.**

 **Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-**

 **Cat Noir: Duck!**

 **Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one.**

 **(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building)**

 **Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**

 **Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**

 **Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**

 **Ladybug: We're just-(sees Cat Noir holding her hand)**

 **Cat Noir: Heh-heh...**

 **Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel)A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

"That's... helpful... maybe. Is it always random?" Alya says.

"Unfortunately, yes." Marinette replies.

 **Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**

 **Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**

 **Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)**

 **(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail)**

 **Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get cramped!**

 **Ladybug: (uses her Lucky Vision, it shows her an HVAC tube the bath towel and a sign) See that sign over there? Check it out!**

 **Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**

 **(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug)**

 **Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)**

 **(The akuma flies away from the parasol)**

 **Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, turns the weather back to normal)**

"So that's how you do that." Alya comments.

 **Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts**

 **Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon...Huh? Taekwondo...**

 **Firefighters: Yeah!**

"It was totally them, not Ladybug." Alya comments.

 **Alya: Princess kissed her prince charming and...**

 **Manon:They lived happily ever after?**

 **Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.**

 **Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth: Someday, the Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!**

"He's crazy and set on world domination. Not a good combo." Marinette comments.

 **Scene: Park.**

 **Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**

 **Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**

 **Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**

 **Manon: Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Huh?**

 **Manon: I know what your secret is!**

 **Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?**

 **Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**

 **Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)**

"You actually thought a five year old girl figured out who you were." Sabrina says.

 **Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**

 **Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**

 **Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)**

 **Manon: Haha!**

 **Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfetto!...**

"I remember that photo shoot." Adrien comments.

 **Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats on her back)**

"Well, that was the first episode of that show." Embera says.

"How many are there?" Rose asks.

"Currently 26."

"Well, there's dinner in the kitchen." Philica says.

 **Author's Note- Hey guys. Well, what did you think? I copied and pasted the dialogue from the wiki, but added some stuff that I felt they left out. So, I might have FirstFandomFangirl make an appearance. I just have to get her permission. After all, she is the one who introduced my sister and I to Miraculous Ladybug. Well, please review. Bye, bye.**


End file.
